1. Field of the Invention
The invention has for its object a confection having a crunchy center surrounded with a chocolate covering or fantasy of the type known in the trade by the expression "sweet coated centers" and its process of preparation.
It concerns a confection of the kind in question comprising several constituents as well as a process for the manufacture of said confection. It concerns more particularly a confection having several constituents which produces the following combination of organoleptic effects: crackling, crunchy character and taste of fruits, mint and/or chocolate, obtained with the use of either natural or artificial flavors.
The confection conforming to the invention comprises a crunchy center surrounded with alternating layers of gasified candy and of a substance selected among the group consisting of natural chocolate, a chocolate substitute having the same physical properties as chocolate and the taste of chocolate, and a chocolate substitute having the same physical properties as chocolate without having its taste, but which possesses a taste of fruit or mint, obtained with the use of natural or artificial flavors.
As used hereinafter in the specification and claims, "chocolate" means natural chocolate or a chocolate substitute having the same physical properties as chocolate and the taste of chocolate or a chocolate substitute having the same physical properties as chocolate and a taste of fruits or mint, obtained with the use of artificial or natural flavors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gasified candy is a hard candy containing a gas, such as carbon dioxide, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,012,893 of Kremzner and Mitchell; 3,985,909 and 3,985,910 of Kirkpatrick and 4,001,457 of Hegadorn which are incorporated herein by reference. Such a candy is made by the process which comprises melting crystalline sugar, contacting such sugar with gas at a pressure of 50 to 1,000 psig for a time sufficient to permit incorporation in said sugar of 0.5 to 15 ml. of gas per gram of sugar, maintaining the temperature of said sugar during said adsorption above the solidification temperature of the melted sugar, and cooling said sugar under pressure to produce a solid amorphous sugar containing the gas. Upon the release of the pressure the solid gasified candy fractures into granules of assorted sizes.
The resultant product contains 1% to 5% water and most typically 2% to 3% water by weight of the total composition. (All percentage figures herein are in terms of weight percent, unless expressly stated otherwise.) Lower levels of moisture are not practicably obtainable because the additional heat necessary to drive off the water causes the candy melt to caramelize or burn, resulting in an off-flavor, undesirable product. Higher moisture levels result in a soft, sticky matrix which rapidly liberates the entrapped gas and is thus not storage stable.
The gasified candy when placed in the mouth produces an entertaining but short-lived popping or sizzling sensation. As the candy is wetted in the mouth, the candy melts and the gas escapes. The tingling effect in the mouth is sensational but short.
In order to store the granules of gasified candy, they must be isolated from any source of free water which would soften the candy and allow the trapped gas to escape. Gasified candy, therefore, is packaged in moisture resistant containers, viz., metal foil lined sealed envelopes.
When the solidified gasified candy is fractured into granulated pieces by the release of pressure from the preparation vessel, the resultant product is sieved to remove the fines. The larger, more uniformly, sized pieces are packaged for commercial use but a commercial use has not been found for the fines of carbonated candy. Attempts to form the fines into tablet form have proven unsuccessful.
It is an object of this invention to provide confection compositions of several components, including gasified candy.
It is another object of this invention to provide gasified candy in a form which will not require moisture resistant packaging.
It is a further object of this invention to utilize gasified candy fines in a confection composition.
It is still another object of this invention to provide additional confections that provide a variety of sensory effects including a sizzling or popping mouthfeel sensation.